The Million Dollar Fairy
by Luiz4200
Summary: Remy Buxaplenty convinces his Dad to offer a million dollars to whoever proves the existence of Fairy Godparents. How will Timmy keep his Cosmo and Wanda with practically everyone who knows Crocker's obsession looking for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series.**

**The Million Dollar Fairy**

Remy Buxaplenty and his Fairy Godparent, Juandissimo Magnifico, were watching TV when they found another announcement of that millionaire who offered one million dollars to anyone who presents evidence of something supernatural.

"Juandissimo, I don't understand." Remy said. "Why don't any of these poor godkids try to score some money revealing their fairies?"

"Remy, the main rule about having Fairy Godparents is never revealing it to anyone." Juandissimo reminded his godchild about Da Rules.

"In that case how come Timmy Turner didn't lose his Fairy Godparents when his crazy teacher discovered them?" Remy asked in confusion.

"Technically Señor Crocker never found out." Was Juandissimo's explanation. "He only suspects Timmy has fairies."

"What if we tell the people about Timmy's fairies?" Remy asks. "Then he would lose them and I'd finally get my revenge."

"Don't even think about doing so, Remy." Juandissimo desperately pleads. "If you intentionally expose another kid's fairies you'll lose me and Timmy will not lose Cosmo and mi amada Wanda unless somebody who is told about them believes them to be fairies."

"What if somebody trying to score that million dollar bounty decides to investigate Turner and then finds out about Cosmo and Wanda?" Remy asks.

"Then Cosmo and Wanda will be taken away and Timmy and whoever actually found out without being covered by the rule that allowed you and Timmy to know about each other will have their memories erased of all magical knowledege." Juandissimo explains.

"Is there any way I can make it more likely to happen without violating Da Rules?" Remy asks.

Juandissimo checks Da Rules and, after a closer inspection, he seems to find a way. "Well, Remy, you could convince your parents to offer a million dollars to whoever proves the existence of fairies and hope this itself motivates someone to investigate Turner. Whatever happens you can't tip anyone about any specific godchild."

"Well, that Mr. Crocker already suspects Turner has fairies." Remy says. "And probably such reward will make him double his efforts. What if I advise people to follow him?"

Juandissimo checks El Rules again. "No, Remy. That would be all right."

In the next morning, people read a surprising ad at the newspapers.

"Look, Timmy." Mr. Turner says with excitement. "A rich guy is offering one million dollars to whoever proves the existence of Fairy Godparents."

"What?" Timmy yells in shock. He reads the ad and notices the reward is being offered by Mr. Buxaplenty. "Remy." Timmy says in anger and then goes to his room.

"Cosmo. Wanda. What's the meaning of this?" Timmy asks, desperate.

Cosmo reads the ad. "Wow. Where do we get the money?" He notices Timmy and Wanda glaring at him. "What?"

Wanda ignores Cosmo and explains to Timmy what happened. "Remy's Dad is offering a million dollar bounty to anyone who proves the existence of Fairy Godparents."

"Is Remy involved with that?" Timmy asks and then a BOOM is heard. "Jorgen Von Strangle?"

"Yes, puny Earth kid." Jorgen answers. "Remy Buxaplenty suggested this reward as part of a plan to make you lose your Fairy Godparents by having someone finding out about them."

"In that case why doesn't he simply tell people about me?" Timmy asks.

"Because it would make him lose Juandissimo." Jorgen explains. "The only reason I didn't take Cosmo and Wanda away from you as punishment for exposing Crocker's fairies is the fact you didn't do it on purpose."

"But what about Remy?" Timmy asks. "Isn't he breaking Da Rules with that?"

"Unfortunately Remy is being very careful about that." Jorgen explains. "Because he's not tipping anybody about either you or any other godchild he's not violating any rules, yet. However he's so close to it we're keeping an eye just in case he does something that allows me to interfere."

"Thank you, Jorgen." Timmy says.

"You're welcome, Turner." Jorgen says and then hears some footsteps. "Somebody is coming. I gotta go. Bye." He says and then BOOMs himself away, right before Timmy's parents enter holding a camera.

"Timmy, we heard a noise." Mrs. Turner says. "Was it a fairy?"

"What?" Timmy asks, shocked.

"Well, son." Mr. Turner says. "That crazy teacher of yours is always saying you have fairies. I usually think it's an excuse he uses to see your Mom but for one million dollars we're willing to check this out for ourselves."

"Come on, Timmy." Mrs. Turner says. "Make a wish and help us to get that million."

At this point, the school bus arrives and Timmy never was so happy about that. "Sorry, the school bus is here. Bye." He says and then rushes to the bus, where another surprise waits for him.

"Attention, passengers." The bus driver says. "Here comes the fabulous Timmy Turner."

"Hey, isn't Trixie Tang the one who usually gets this kind of treatment?" A confused Timmy Turner asks.

"Now it's your chance of also becoming popular." The driver says and then produces a camera. "All you have to do is reveal your Fairy Godparents to the camera."

"Are you crazy?" Timmy asks. "I don't have Fairy Godparents."

"Crocker says otherwise." The bus driver says. "And for one million dollars I'm willing to follow his theories."

"Whatever." Timmy says. "But I still don't have Fairy Godparents."

"In that case, welcome the 'empty bus seat', Timmy Turner." The bus driver dully says.

Timmy goes to his usual seat and is now worried someone inside the bus, besides the driver, is trying to expose his fairies to get the million dollars offered by Remy's Dad.

**Will Timmy's fairies be discovered? Will Remy officially break Da Rules? Who else will try to expose Timmy's fairies? ****Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

In front of his house, A.J. is waiting for the school bus when Chester appears to wait with him.

"Hi, A.J." Chester says. "Did you see Mr. Buxaplenty's ad?"

"Yes, Chester." A.J. replies. "Do you really believe that?"

"For one million dollars I'm willing to believe anything, even that Crocker was right about Fairy Godparents being real." Chester answers.

"Me too." A.J. says. "Do you remember how Crocker usually suspects Timmy has Fairy Godparents? It surely would explain some of the weird things that usually happen in Dimmsdale."

"A.J., you're not suspecting Timmy really has fairies, are you?" Chester asks. "Remember about that time we thought he had rid himself of his parents to collect insurance money and buy new parents via Internet?"

"Sure I remember, Chester." A.J. answers. "But Timmy having Fairy Godparents would explain lots of things except why he would keep them a secret. Let's investigate."

"Forget it, dude." Chester says. "I won't investigate him again after the last incident."

"We'll share the money." A.J. says.

"It's a deal." Chester replies.

The bus arrives and Timmy's so-called best friends enter it. As usual, they sit next to Timmy.

"Hi, Chester. Hi, A.J." Timmy says.

"Hi, Timmy." A.J. says. "You seem to be stressed today. What's wrong?"

"Is that so obvious?" Timmy asks. "Ever since Mr. Buxaplenty offered that reward many people is keeping an eye on me because Crocker thinks I have Fairy Godparents."

"How ridiculous, Timmy." A.J. says. "There's no such things as Fairy Godparents."

"I know but one million dollars makes people forget it." Timmy says.

"I know." Chester says, a little guilty for spying on his friend.

In the classroom, Crocker starts his class.

"Attention, class." Crocker says. "Does anyone here know about Mr. Buxaplenty's ad about FAIRY GODPARENTS?" Crocker spazzes as usual.

The kids give affirmative nods.

"Do you have any idea of who has FAIRY GODPARENTS?" Crocker asks while spazzing again. Timmy's classmates point at him. "Kids, I won't let you stalk a classmate for pure greed. If anyone here will expose Timmy Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS this anyone will be me, Mr. Crocker. Hahahahahahahahahaha."

At this point, Principal Waxelplax enters the classroom. "Crocker." She yells. "You won't try to hunt any fairies in my school."

"Drat." Crocker replies.

"Unless you share the money with me, I mean, with the school." The Principal happily replies.

"Fabulous." Crocker says and then reveals some hidden cameras at the classroom. "I'll point these cameras at Timmy Turner so he won't be able to make a wish without me catching his FAIRY GODPARENTS trying to grant it." Crocker says, pointing the cameras at Timmy.

Timmy spend the whole time worried about that until recess time comes. He's walking through the corridors when Francis stops him.

"Hey, Turner." The grey-skinned bully says. "I've heard about how stressed you are about people thinking you have Fairy Godparents so I decided to play a game with you. Guess what's behind my back?"

"Huh, a kitty?" Timmy sheepishly asks.

"Wrong." Francis happily answers and shows what's behind his back. "It's a camera. Now show me your Fairy Godparents or taste my knuckle sandwich."

Scared, Timmy runs away from there and goes to the cafeteria, where something unexpected happens.

"Timmy, come and sit with us." Trixie Tang says.

Happy that he's finally welcome at the popular kids' table, Timmy accepts her invitation and then joins Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad.

"So, may I know how I suddenly became popular enough to join this table?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy, you became the main attention of this school ever since Mr. Buxaplenty offered that reward for proof of the existence of Fairy Godparents." Trixie explains.

"So you guys are also trying to score that million?" Timmy asks, worried.

"No, Timmy." Veronica answers. "We just consider you popular enough for us."

"In that case why is that bouncer of yours with a camera?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, our parents want to keep an eye on the food we eat." Tad says.

"Yeah, that's right." Chad adds. "Parents."

Timmy seems to buy the excuse but is still worried about Cosmo and Wanda. Not that he would let it prevent him from enjoying a moment with his beloved Trixie.

Later, as Timmy is walking home, he finally has a time to talk with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Guys, I'm really worried about that." Timmy whispers to them. "There's no minute I think it's safe to make a wish."

"Well, champ, you'd better make one soon or we'll suffer magical buildup." Wanda warns her godchild.

"You're right, Wanda." Timmy says. "I wish..." Timmy stops when he notices a reflection of a camera's lens in a bush nearby so he runs away. After that, the popular kids and their bouncer leave the bush.

"Darn it." The bouncer says. "We were so close."

"I know." Veronica replies. "What are we gonna do? We can't let any of these impopulars win the bounty or they'll try to join us."

"Don't worry, Veronica. We'll think something." Trixie says.

While about getting inside home, he notices a limo approaching. Its passenger opens the door, revealing himself to be Remy Buxaplenty.

"Remy." Timmy says. "What are you up to?"

"Turner, I love to see the unhappiness on your face." Remy answers. "It's just a matter of time until you lose everything. Ha ha ha."

"Remy, your jealously will be your undoing." Timmy warns Remy.

"Oh, yeah?" Remy asks. "Let's see if you'll keep your attitude after losing you-know-what, Turner." Remy then asks his butler to drive them home.

"That Remy Buxaplenty is a pest." Timmy tells his Fairy Godparents. "At least we'll be safe at home."

"Hi, Twerp." Vicky says. "Get your a inside the house NOW!!!"

"Did he say 'safe'?" Cosmo asks Wanda.

"Shut up, Cosmo." Wanda replies.

"Twerp, your parents think you have Fairy Godparents." Vicky says. "Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, they've told me that." Timmy replies.

"But I know better than that. I know Fairy Godparents don't exist." Vicky says, much to Timmy's relief. However, such relief ends when Vicky opens her trunk and gets Tootie out of it dressed as a fairy. She also picks a camera and a watering can. "That's why I've dressed the Twerpette as a Fairy Godparent. As soon as I turn this camera on, Twerp, you'll wish it rains inside the house and I'll make it rain inside the house so I'll get the million dollar bounty and quit babysitting."

"Really?" Timmy asks, actually enjoying this whole thing.

"Sure thing, Twerp." Vicky answers. "As soon as I get the money I'll finally be able to invest in some source of profit that doesn't require me to endure twerps like you and my sister."

Timmy was about to make the wish when they hear someone ringing the door bell. Vicky answers the door and notices it's Crocker.

"Aren't you my little sister's teacher?" Vicky asks. "What do you want?"

"I'm hunting FAIRIES!" Crocker answers and then sees Tootie dressed as a Fairy Godparent. "And there's one. Get back here, fairy." He chases Tootie away and Vicky chases Crocker.

"I've never thought I would so happy to see Crocker around." Timmy tells Cosmo and Wanda and then goes to his bedroom. "I can't take it anymore. Not only Crocker but everybody else is trying to expose you. My parents, my friends and even Vicky. I must go to Fairy World. It's the only safe place left. I wish we were at Fairy World."

**The despair came to extreme levels. Please review. My updates will be less often than usual because of the holidays. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	3. Chapter 3

On Fairy World, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are wondering about what to do about the problems Remy caused them.

"We could stay at my Mother's." Cosmo suggested.

"Are you crazy, Cosmo?" Wanda asks. "She hates me. We should stay at my Dad's."

"Now who's crazy?" Timmy asks. "Big Daddy hates Cosmo."

"Don't worry, Timmy." Cosmo happily says. "I'm sure that after all we did for him when my Mama kidnapped him he won't hate me that much."

"Oh, sure thing, love." Wanda says, feeling bad for lying to her husband. They then go to Big Daddy's and ring the bell.

"Who's there?" One of Big Daddy's thugs asks.

"It's me, Big Daddy's favorite son-in-law, Cosmo." Cosmo says.

"Go away." The thug answers.

"And me, Wanda." Wanda adds. Since the thug wouldn't refuse to open Big Daddy's door to one of his daughters, Timmy and his Fairy Godparents gain immediate entry. Big Daddy is soon informed of his visitors.

"Wanda, my little piece of Pastafazool. I'm so happy you decided to pay me a visit." Big Daddy cordially says. "I would have received you sooner but I was busy intimi... I mean, convincing a client to sign a contract. But what brings you, your godchild and that brainless husband of yours here to Fairy World?"

"We came here as a last resource to keep people from finding out Timmy has Fairy Godparents." Wanda explains.

"Oh, yeah." Big Daddy says. "That rich kid, Remy Buxaplenty, convinced his Dad to offer a million dollars for evidence of Fairy Godparents knowing Crocker and all who know his obsession would go after Timmy. That kid is smart, I give him that."

"Hey, Big Daddy." Cosmo says. "Since we're already here, what about training me into the family business?"

Big Daddy was upset at this but then he smiles. "Good idea, Cosmo. And I know exactly how to put you in contact with the trash puck-up business." He raises his wand and POOFs a big pile of trash bags to fall on his son-in-law. Big Daddy then talks to his daughter and her godchild. "You guys must be hungry. You're welcome to dine with me for tonight."

Timmy and his Fairy Godparents accept the invitation. During the dinner, Cosmo feels something weird and coughs something. "Cosmo, are you alright?" Wanda asks.

"Yes, Wanda." Cosmo answers. "I think I've just put too much salt on my mouth."

"What a relief." Wanda comments. "For a moment, I thought Daddy had put something on your food to get rid of you for good."

"The idea is good but even I can't torture, I mean, talk Jorgen into overlooking such a serious rule as the one that forbids it." Big Daddy says. "And that because he's no fond of Cosmo either."

"Hey, what do you mean with that?" Cosmo asks, a little upset.

"Do you really wanna know?" Big Daddy asks.

"No." Cosmo says, after looking at Big Daddy's threatening face.

"Hey, Timmy, do your parents know you're here?" Big Daddy asks.

"No." Timmy answers. "I can't let them know I have Fairy Godparents."

"In that case where do they think you are?" Big Daddy asks.

Not having thought about that until Wanda's Dad makes the question, Timmy wishes he could see what's going on back in Dimmsdale. Vicky was just getting back to the Turner household pretty upset about how Crocker unknowingly ruined her plans.

"Drat." Vicky says. "Because of that fairy-obsessed teacher I cannot pose the twerpette as a Fairy Godparent or the authorities would recognize her from the mess he caused. At least he's got what he deserved." She then gives an evil smile. "Time for Plan B. I'll force the twerp to dress himself as a Fairy Godparent so I'll still get the money." She then picks her flashlight and laughs maniacally. She calls for the 'twerp' everywhere until she realized he wasn't at home.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed. "Something bad must have happened to the twerp. And worse, something bad might happen to me if something bad happened to him." She then picks a baseball and other stuff from Timmy's room to make it seem that he's already sleeping as the trick worked before.

"Well, that takes care of my absence from Earth." Timmy says, still looking from Big Daddy's home. "But what happened to Crocker?"

Wanda uses her wand to show Crocker on the nut house, where he kept ranting about Fairy Godparents until someone sedates him. Timmy then is told by Big Daddy's goons that Jorgen wants to talk to him and his Fairy Godparents. After Big Daddy allows Jorgen in (Jorgen usually enters the houses where he needs to be without asking but he wouldn't do anything that hade Big Daddy upset) the self-proclaimed toughest fairy in the universe talks to Timmy.

"Timmy Turner." Jorgen says with his usual serious voice. "As the main Persecutor at Fairy Court (it's really persecutor, not 'prosecutor') I've managed to build a case against Remy Buxaplenty but I'll need you and your fairies to testify against him. Are you willing to testify, puny Earth Kid and his puny fairies?"

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda nod in agreement. "Good." Jorgen says. "I'll ask you a few questions regarding Remy's latest actions and then I'll persecute him."

**Remy Buxaplenty is finally about to face the consequences of his actions. I hope you like this fic. And that Expatkiwi doesn't mind I'll probably make another variation of the trial scene of 'The Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty'. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

From inside the Buxaplenty Mansion, Remy and Juandissimo were watching the news on their huge plasma TV.

"Good night, Dimmsdale." A reporter says. "I am Chet Ubetcha with tonight's news. Ever since Mr. Buxaplenty offered one million dollars to whoever proves the existence of Fairy Godparents the whole town is going crazy looking for these legendary wish-granting creatures. All those who are aware of Denzel Crocker's obsession with Fairy Godparents is investigating his main suspect, a ten-year-old boy named Timmy Turner, who seems to be missing ever since people started searching for his so-called fairies. I am Chet Ubetcha, saying 'Where are you, Timmy Turner. I wanna catch your fairies.'."

Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico were celebrating at their triumph.

"It's just a matter of time, Juandissimo." Remy says. "Eventually someone will find out Timmy Turner has Fairy Godparents causing him to lose them. Huahuahuahuahua."

"Nothing can ruin this moment." Juandissimo says.

"That's what you think." A voice all Fairy Godparents and their godchildren have learned to fear says and then a curtain of smoke surrounds Remy and Juandissimo. The first thing they notice after it vanishes is that they're no longer at the Buxaplenty Mansion but instead at Fairy Court.

"What are we doing here?" Remy asks in a demanding tone.

"You're at Fairy Court." The judge from the case of the Fairies vs. Timmy Turner says. "Order. Order. The case of the Fairies vs. Remy Buxaplenty is now open. The defendant, Remy Buxaplenty, is being charged with being too mean to deserve a Fairy Godparent."

"That's an outrage." Remy screams. "I want my lawyer present." He hands his lawyer's card to the judge.

"I'm sorry, but this lawyer doesn't have a Fairy Law Degree." The judge says and then POOFs a list to Remy. "You can ask for any lawyer from this list but I advise you to consult your Fairy Godparent before making your choice."

"Thank you, You Honor." Remy says and then asks for Juandissimo's opinion. Juandissimo points at a name in the list.

"I choose Sanderson Pixie." Remy says and then Sanderson is PINGed into court.

"Greetings, Remy." Sanderson says with his usual dull tone. "I am Sanderson, your lawyer." He then talks to the judge. "Excuse me, You Honor, but I need some time alone with my client and his Fairy Godparent."

The judge gives fifteen minutes. They're brought back right after that.

"Is there any other reason to delay the beginning of this trial?" The judge asks. Seeing nobody says anything, he goes ahead. "Fine. Then the Persecutor, Jorgen Von Strangle, may present his case."

"Doesn't he mean Prosecutor?" Remy whispers to Juandissimo.

"No. Jorgen is really Persecutor." Juandissimo whispers back.

"You Honor, I intend to prove in this courtroom that the defendant, Remy Buxaplenty, is too mean to deserve a Fairy Godparent." Jorgen says. "I call the defendant, Remy Buxaplenty to the stand." Remy is POOFed to the witness' stand.

"Remy Buxaplenty." Jorgen says. "Is that true that you were moved by the intention of making Timmy Turner lose his Fairy Godparents when you convinced your Father to offer one million dollars to whoever proves fairies are real?"

"Yes." Remy says.

"Isn't that true you asked for advices from your Fairy Godparent on how you could make Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents being discovered without you breaking any rules against exposing us?"

"Yes." Remy ashamedly says.

"No more questions, You Honor." Jorgen says.

"Mr. Sanderson, would you like to question the witness?" The judge asks.

"Yes, You Honor." Sanderson replies and he PINGs himself in front of Remy. "Remy Buxaplenty, has Timmy Turner ever done you anything to deserve payback?"

"Yes." Remy angrily replies.

"Objection." Jorgen yells. "What is Mr. Sanderson trying to prove?"

"I am trying to prove Timmy Turner deserves what my client is doing to him." Sanderson explains.

"I'll allow it." The judge rules.

"Thank you, You Honor." Sanderson says. "Remy Buxaplenty, what did Timmy Turner do against you?"

"First he made me temporarily lose my Fairy Godparent." Remy answers.

"Objection, You Honor." Jorgen yells. "That was the result of a Fairy Duel Timmy Turner won fairly. And Remy was the challenger."

"I object, You Honor." Sanderson calmly replies. "Timmy Turner's victory wasn't fair. One of his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo, had distracted Juandissimo so he would miss his target during the last event of the duel."

"You Honor, during the first event of said duel Juandissimo had turned Cosmo into a tortoise, making it fair for Cosmo to get back at him." Jorgen replies.

"I sustain Jorgen's objection and overrule Sanderson's." The judge says after pondering about that. "You may proceed, Mr. Sanderson."

"Thank you, You Honor." Sanderson replies. "Remy Buxaplenty, is there anything else Timmy Turner did against you?"

"Yes, Sanderson." Remy replies. "Because of him I was forced to endure Juandissimo's cooking as a proviso to have him as my Fairy Godparent again."

"Objection, You Honor." Jorgen replies. "This was Remy's punishment for trying to make Timmy happy only for enough time to make him be declared too happy to need Fairy Godparents."

"Sustained." The judge says.

"No more questions, You Honor." Sanderson says, showing as much sadness as a Pixie shows such emotion.

"Would you like to interrogate the witness again, Mr. Persecutor?" The judge asks.

"No, You Honor." Jorgen answers and the judge tells him to interrogate his next witness. "I now call Timmy Turner to the stand."

Timmy is POOFed into the seat after Remy is POOFed away.

"Timmy Turner, after Remy Buxaplenty got Juandissimo Magnifico back has he ever made another attempt to make you lose your Fairy Godparents?" Jorgen asks.

"Yes." Timmy answers. "During a scavenger hunt at Cupid's where the first prize was thirty seconds of rule-free wishes he said he intended to use the prize to make me lose Cosmo and Wanda."

"Has he tried to use dirty tactics to win?" Jorgen asks.

"Yes." Timmy answers. "He wished all his opponents to fall asleep and the only reason my Fairy Godparents and I weren't affected is the fact I had previously wished a magic bubble to protect us. The weird part was that I thought godkids couldn't use their wishes to obtain unfair advantage in any competition and that sleep-related wishes couldn't be granted without approval from the Sandman."

"The way he got this approval is irrelevant." Jorgen says. "And that rule against obtaining unfair advantage is not invoked when all the contestants are kids with Fairy Godparents."

"Okay." Timmy says.

"And after that, what else has Remy Buxaplenty ever done to keep you away from your Fairy Godparents?" Jorgen asks.

"Taking advantage of a truce we formed after that disastrous scavenger hunt, he tricked me into wishing my best friends and I were sent to a military school where he used a butterfly net to keep my Fairy Godparents from helping me."

The jurors and the viewers gasped. They considered it worse than all that was revealed before.

"Timmy Turner, when was the first time you met Remy Buxaplenty after his Father offered the million dollar bounty for evidence of the existence of Fairy Godparents?" Jorgen asks.

"When I was coming home he appeared and bragged about how I would lose everything and how it was just a matter of time until then." Timmy answers.

"No more questions, You Honor." Jorgen says and then the judge allows Sanderson to interrogate Timmy.

"Timmy Turner, didn't you destroy Remy's dormitory at the F.U.N. Academy?" Sanderson asks.

"No, I didn't." Timmy answers.

"Then how do you explain that?" Sanderson asks, showing a video of a missil with the letter N on it hitting Remy's dormitory.

"I didn't do that." Timmy says. "I've just asked A.J. to redirect the missiles so none of them would hit Cosmo and Wanda, who were unable to save themselves because, as I've previously said, Remy had them trapped in a butterfly net."

"No more questions, You Honor." Sanderson says, seeming to admit defeat.

"Does anyone want to introduce new evidence?" The judge asks. As ne notices negative replies from both Jorgen and Sanderson, he then asks them to make their final considerations.

"Dear members of the jury, based on what was shown in this court, you must find Remy Buxaplenty guilty of being too mean to deserve Fairy Godparents." Jorgen says.

"Please be merciful." Sanderson says, not having too much hope.

The jury is POOFed into a private room for deliberations and return a few seconds later.

"Have you reached an unanimous veredict in eight seconds?" The judge asks, surprised.

"Yes, You Honor." The forefairy answers. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Remy Buxaplenty, guilty."

"Remy Buxaplenty, you've lost your Fairy Godparent." The judge announces. "Do you have anything to say before we send you back to Earth?"

"Yes, You Honor." Remy answers and then points at Timmy. "You'll pay for that, Turner." He then waves Goodbye to Juandissimo.

Jorgen then places his big wand over Remy just like he did to Timmy when the latter had temporarily lost Cosmo and Wanda as punishment for being ungrateful. "It's time to go home, you mean puny kid." He says and then BOOMs Remy back home, where he's given a normal turtle to replace the one Juandissimo impersonated.

**Next chapter is gonna be the epilogue. Please Review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Remy Buxaplenty is POOFed back to his bedroom and notices his TV is showing the front of the Buxaplenty Mansion. _Which commotion is that?_ He thought.

"Good night, Dimmsdale." Chet says. "Here is Chet Ubetcha, live talking in front of the Buxaplenty Mansion, where several people hoping to score one million dollars are claiming to have found evidence of the existence of Fairy Godparents. I am Chet Ubetcha saying, I wish I had found a Fairy Godparent."

Remy carefully watches the TV. "Hopefully someone will expose Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents and he'll still lose them. He deserves that even more now that he made me lose Juandissimo."

Icky Vicky is the next one to try to convince Mr. Buxaplenty.

"Mr. Buxaplenty, I'm here to grab the million dollar bounty." Vicky says. "Where's it?"

"Not so fast." Remy's Dad replies. "Where's the evidence of Fairy Godparents?"

"Right over here." Vicky says, as she pulls a camera and starts showing images of a fairy dummy.

"_I wish it rains inside this room."_ Vicky says in the film and it starts 'raining'.

"Satisfied, Mr. Buxaplenty?" Vicky asks with a happy smile.

"Not yet." He replies. "First I wanna see that fairy in person so I'll be sure you're not tricking me."

"Do you think I would be able to do such thing?" Vicky asks, feigning innocence.

"Yes." He calmly replies. "Please show me the fairy or something magical right here."

"Of course." Vicky says. "I have these things right inside my trunk." She starts a frantic search until we see Tootie, still on fairy costume running towards Vicky.

"Vicky, you must help me." Tootie yells in despair. "Ever since you forced me into this disguise I've been chased by lots of wackos trying to catch me."

"Go home, twerpette." Vicky screams. "I'm trying to trick this sucker into giving me one million dollars." She stops as she realizes what she's just said.

"That's it." Mr. Buxaplenty says. "I'm sick of these frauds. I'm calling off the reward."

"You heard it first hand here at Channel 7." Chet says. "Mr. Buxaplenty is calling off the reward. I am Chet Ubetcha saying, I'm glad it's over."

"So am I." Timmy says as he watches it from Big Daddy's home. "I'm grateful for your hospitality but I must return home."

"I understand, Timmy." Big Daddy replies. "I hope you and Wanda can visit me again."

"Ahem." Wanda says while she coughs and Big Daddy gets the clue. "Oh, va bene. Cosmo can come too."

Meanwhile, at Fairy World Springs, Juandissimo Magnifico is welcoming a special client at his massage room. "So, are you really sister of the appeal judge?"

Timmy arrives back at home and removes from his bedroom the stuff Vicky had placed over there so nobody would miss him. Right after that, Mr. and Mrs. Turner enter Timmy's room.

"Timmy, may I talk to you?" Mr. Turner asks.

"Yes, Dad." Timmy answers. "Is there anything about Fairy Godparents?"

"Well, Timmy, that million dollar bounty might have driven your Mom and me into madness." Mr. Turner says. "Specially your Mom. But we wanna you to know we love you and we're sorry if our desire to win a million dollars made you doubt that. But I love you more."

"And I love you both." Timmy replies. They hug and all ends well for them.

Back at the Buxaplenty Mansion, Remy is not only sad for losing Juandissimo but also because Timmy didn't lose Cosmo and Wanda.

"Juandissimo." Remy cries. "I'll never see you again."

Juandissimo POOFs himself in front of Remy. "Don't be so sure of it, Remy."

"Juandissimo?" Remy asks, surprised.

"Si." Juandissimo answers. "The judge of appeals gave you another chance and here am I."

A BOOM is heard. "But you still were mean and therefore you must be punished." Jorgen says and then a boil grows at Remy's face.

In the next morning, Timmy was ready for another class day since nobody was trying to find Fairy Godparents for the million dollar bounty anymore.

"Timmy, have you heard the news?" Chester asks.

"Which news?" Timmy asks.

"Mr. Crocker was arrested and sent to a nut house for chasing Tootie thinking she was a Fairy Godparent." Chester explains.

"Swell." Timmy replies. "Maybe now we'll get a better teacher."

"You'd better lose your hope, Turner." Crocker replies while entering the classroom.

"Mr. Crocker?" Timmy asks, surprised. "Weren't you in a mental institution?"

"With so many other people trying to prove the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS the judge decided to go easy on us." Crocker explains. "FAIRIES!"

The door opens and a kid Timmy hates enters the classroom. "Remy Buxaplenty, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes." Crocker says. "Class, because of a plumbing problem at the Academy for Scholars, Nobility, Oligarchy and Billionaires (**A/N:** That name comes from Expatkiwi's 'Fairy Godparent Debut'), some of those rich kids will be temporarily sent to other schools and the Buxaplentys have decided to send their son to this one. Please welcome Remy Buxaplenty."

"Hi, Remy." Elmer says. "I'm Elmer and this is my boil, Bob. What's the name of your boil?"

**THE END**

**Did you like this fic? I hope so. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
